Vertigo (Savage Land Mutate) (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly the Savage Land, now mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Green | UnusualFeatures = Eyes turn white when using powers. | Citizenship = Savage Lander | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = Savage Land Mutate cloned again and again | PlaceOfBirth = Savage Land | PlaceOfDeath = Paris' sewers; Muir Island | Creators = Chris Claremont; Michael Golden | First = Marvel Fanfare #1 | Death = Uncanny X-Men Vol 5 18 | HistoryText = Vertigo was apparently a native of the Savage Land, a tropical jungle on the Antarctic continent. It appeared that Brainchild, one of the superhuman beings known as the Savage Land Mutates, used advanced genetic engineering techniques to endow her with superhuman powers. (It is even possible that Vertigo originally had a much different physical appearance, which was also altered by Brainchild’s artificial mutation techniques.) It was as a member of the Savage Land Mutates that Vertigo first battled the team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Vertigo came to join the Marauders, a band of mutants who worked as assassins in the employ of the enigmatic mastermind known as Mister Sinister, who sent the Marauders to murder the entire population of the Morlocks, a community of mutants living underground in the New York City area. Vertigo and her partners succeeded in this task, killing the vast majority of the Morlocks. In the course of this "Mutant Massacre," the Marauders first clashed with the mutant teams of adventurers known as the X-Men and X-Factor. Subsequently, the X-Men thwarted the Marauders’ attempt to carry out Sinister’s order to murder his former pawn, Madelyne Pryor, in San Francisco. Later, Sinister sent the Marauders to battle the X-Men during the time of the demonic invasion of New York City known as the "Inferno." During the track of Threnody and X-Man, Vertigo was apparently killed by Riptide, who was being manipulated by Nate Grey. Clones Sauron later cloned Vertigo, and she rejoined her original team, the Savage Land Mutates, but, some time later, in a race to obtain the first mutant born since the Decimation, Vertigo was once again killed, this time by Predator X. Sauron cloned Vertigo another time and kept the other body, but after she and the other mutates defeated Sauron, she found out she was a clone. At some point, Vertigo rejoined the Marauders in massacring the Morlock population. This led an angered Chamber, their new leader, to rejoin the X-Men. When the X-Men re-encountered the Morlocks, the Marauders fought briefly, but ultimately surrendered, professing their innocence. Not believing them, Chamber burned them to death with his psionic flame. | Powers = Psionic Equilibrium Distortion: Vertigo is an artificially enhanced mutate who is able to project swirling mental waves of psionic distortion into her environment that affect the nervous systems of other living beings, focusing on the organs of the inner ear, causing extreme vertigo, nausea, disorientation, and have them experience hallucinations. Her distortion waves can render others unconscious, and can also interfere with the superhuman powers of others, preventing their use or causing them to function incorrectly. Vertigo can selectively focus her power on one or more individuals, or affect every being within range (the exact limit of which is unknown). Later on in her appearance in the Avengers, Vertigo seems to gain a mysterious new power, which enables her to put her victims into a deep slumber also. | Abilities = | Strength = Vertigo possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Vertigo, along with most of the other Marauders, has been perpetually cloned by Mister Sinister, which explains how several of the Marauders have returned from being maimed or even dead on numerous occasions. * A character similar to Vertigo, named Hypnotia appeared in the Marvel Action Hour Iron Man animated series. | Trivia = * The Marauders are cloned in pairs; Vertigo's cloning partner is Arclight. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Vertigo_(Marvel_Comics) | Links = Vertigo at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Disruption Category:Clones created by Mister Sinister